Craft projects such as needlework, ornamental jewelry making frequently requires the use of small objects. These objects may include beads, sequins, buttons, pearls, charms, embellishments, needles, and other small items. While the description herein refers to beads and it should be understood that the storage container described herein can also benefit the storage of other small objects, such as tools used in craft projects.
Objects such as beads are often small and difficult to work with. For a given ornamental jewelry project, the project may involve the use of a number of beads of different shapes, sizes, and colors. Small tools, needles, and lengths of line, thread, or wire may also be involved. Since craftmakers may choose to work on a project in intervals, it is desirable to provide a container for storing the component pieces of the project in an organized manner that will be maintained during storage.
Portability of a crafts project is sometimes a desirable feature. In the event that an existing bead project needs to be stored and moved, it is desirable to maintain any organization or separation of beads and other small objects. While the items can be stored loose in conventional containers such as bags or cases, this results in the mixing and dispersal of the project components within the container and is contrary to maintaining good organization of the project components during storage between uses and during transport. Where the components include needles or other sharp objects, the jumbled scrambling of components within the container can present a danger when the user attempts to retrieve components from the container.
Storage of small objects can also be accomplished using pre-partitioned containers. While the partitions in this class of containers maintain separation of the component parts from each other, these containers are difficult to use and limit the user's freedom to arrange or layout component pieces in a project. It is desirable for a user to be able to lay out the component pieces in a custom configuration for storage and return to the same configuration after storage and transport without disturbing the position of the components. For example, it is desirable for the user to lay out a pattern of mixed beads in an arrangement for future use, or to arrange a partially assembled project for finishing at a later time. A pre-partitioned container is not able to accommodate storage of these or other arrangements in a freeform manner.
There is thus a need for a convenient and portable storage container that is capable of maintaining small objects and project components in an organized manner between uses. It is also desired that the container be configured in a way that maximizes the flexibility and options to the user in arranging the objects within the container. It is further desired that the container be able to maintain any custom organization, arrangements and configurations of the objects in place during storage and transport.